femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordelia Putnam (Criminal Case)
Cordelia Putnam is the villainess of "The Witching Hour", case #43 of Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date September 14, 2017). She was among the first questioned in regards to the murder of herbalist/midwife Aubrey Miller, as she was discovered to have been helping Cordelia with her fertility issues. When informed about Aubrey's death, Cordelia appeared shocked and told the player and Maddie O'Malley that Aubrey was excellent at her job, while denying the local rumors that Aubrey was a witch. But as revealed in the case's climax, Cordelia came to believe the rumors after Aubrey decided to stop treating Cordelia due to concerns that her giving birth would be too dangerous to her health. Cordelia also began to believe that Aubrey had placed a curse of her, resulting in her multiple miscarriages. Enraged and vengeful against Aubrey for her perceived crime, the evil Cordelia attacked Aubrey near a pond, knocking her out with a rock before tying her on a dunking bar and drowning her in the water. Skin cells from Cordelia were left on the rock, which (among other clues) led to Cordelia being revealed as Aubrey's killer. When confronted, Cordelia initially tried to deny everything before confessing, revealing her belief that Aubrey was a witch and had cursed her, while arguing that her murderous actions were done to protect her children. Cordelia was arrested and put on trial, where she continued to proclaim that Aubrey deserved to pay for what she believed she had done to her. After reminding Cordelia that witches didn't exist, Judge Justin Lawson sentenced Cordelia to twenty-five years in prison, to which Cordelia tearfully bemoaned how she would now never be able to have children. Quotes *"Very well then... Yes, I murdered Aubrey! But it had to happen! Aubrey was an evil witch who murdered my babies! (Maddie: "She did... what? You told us all Aubrey did was stop your fertility treatment when the frequent miscarriages got too dangerous for your health!") I thought that at first... but then I heard the news that she was a witch and everything made sense! AUBREY was the reason I kept losing my babies! She must've cursed me! And when I confronted her about it, she denied it! But a mother knows the truth! And a mother protects her children! (Maddie: "You mean, by tying an innocent woman to a dunking bar and drowning her?") When I struck her over the head and she fell next to the pond, it all became clear. She needed to die like a witch! So I dragged her body to the bar as well I could, and tied her there before she came to. And then, I drowned her! She ruined my life and killed my babies! I had to pay her back for everything I suffered! So I killed her as one would kill a dark sorceress!" (Cordelia's deranged confession to murdering Aubrey Miller) *"There is innocence in my guilt, Your Honor! Aubrey was an evil witch who cursed my unborn babies! She had to pay for her wicked ways!" (Cordelia's statement during her trial) Gallery Cordelia Putnam mugshot.jpg Cordelia Putnam arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Incapacitator Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty